


Lucky

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: Of Love and Instagram Posts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Otabek is otabae, also new nickname for yuri bc yes, beka loves yuri so much i cannot, beshka makes a comeback, i need to sleep, yuri is 18 otabeast is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: Otabek thinks he must be the luckiest man in the world. Why would Yuri Plisetsky love him, of all people?OR; my friend destiny gave me ideas and then this happened sorry not sorry for fluffy fluff





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroPikase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroPikase/gifts).



Otabek knows without looking at the clock that it's way past the normal time he needs to be asleep. Especially since he has to catch a plane back to Almaty that following day, and could probably use as much sleep as he can to survive the inevitable jetlag.

But here, at who knows what hour, as he's looking at Yuri's sleeping face, he's crying, because he never knew he'd be this lucky.

He never thought that this blond, angry cat he'd met at Barcelona when he was only eighteen would become the most important person in his life. That Yuri Plisetsky would like him the same way Otabek did, and continued to stay by his side until now, three years later.

He never thought he'd be in Yuri's bed in Moscow, with Nikolai's piroshki coursing through his veins, with the blond boy resting on his bare chest.

He carefully lifts his arm to wipe away at his tears, but Yuri's a light sleeper, and the movement wakes him up. With lidded eyelids, he whispers, "Beka?"

Otabek hushes Yuri softly. "Go back to sleep, kitten. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Why are you crying?" Yuri sits up anyway, taking Otabek's hand and kissing his palm.

"I'm just...so lucky."

Yuri raises an eyebrow, but then remembers that it's dark and Otabek can't see him be confused. "Lucky how?"

"I mean, you're _Yuri Plisetsky_. You're one of the most famous ice skaters in the world. I'm just...me," Otabek paws at his eyes when they start tearing again. "What would I be had I not met you when I did?"

"You think _you're_ the lucky one?" Yuri splays his hand over Otabek's chest, right over his heart. "My Beshka, you could have anyone in the world, but you chose me. I'm loud, I'm angry, I'm stubborn, but for some reason you're in my bed at my house in Moscow, crying about me."

Otabek smiles, placing a large hand over Yuri's on his chest. "I haven't heard that nickname in a while, Yurka."

Yuri shurgs, returning to his previous position, pressing a kiss over his heart. "I know it makes you feel better when you're upset."

* * *

 

The next day, after Otabek boards his plane to return to Kazakhstan, Yuri has a notification from Instagram; a picture Otabek must have taken last night after Yuri fell back asleep, nestled against Otabek's collarbone. Otabek cropped most of his face out of the picture, but his fingers are locked into the blond hair, and there's a smile curved onto his lips.

Yuri already misses the idiot as he likes the photo.

* * *

 

❤️️ **phichit+chu, yuri-plisetsky, jjleroy!15 & 4,385 others**

 **otabek-altin** we're both the luckiest men in the world #boyfriends

**364 comments**

**Author's Note:**

> destiny: "I need to know whether he [otabek] wakes up at 3am randomly and goes 'holy shit I am so lucky to be with him [yuri]' (...) BUT BUT WHAT IF HE DOES THAT AND THEN LOOKS AT THE SMOL SLEEPING TIGER NEXT TO HIM AND JUST BREAKS DOWN (...) HAPPY TEARS"  
> you're welcome  
> EDIT// actually dedicated this to destiny bc yes


End file.
